Their respective scenario
by Kyubi1
Summary: Years have passed since Poppin'Party was founded and performed a concert at SPACE, several problems arose and were overcome with effort, hard work, hope, confidence and above all, to be together. Today, with 24 years of age and keeping his essence, Kasumi Toyama ends one more concert with her friends, but outside someone very special is waiting for him.


**Hello, everybody! I just wrote this one-shot a while ago, the truth is that I had a lot of desire to do this, the idea came to me suddenly and unfortunately I changed it for something else, but because I didn't like it I eliminated it, and that's why I bring this story, which was the original idea.**

**I hope you like it a lot.**

**I'm practicing my English, I'm still learning, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find.**

* * *

**Their respective scenario**

How to start this story? It's necessary to warn that it's short, it's necessary to warn that it's the end that, perhaps, with fresh air and certain curiosity, opens way to a new story to tell, because life never stops surprising us, never stops giving us new opportunities, challenges, moments to dream and to arrive high, this is something on which we can all agree.

Even absent-minded girls like Kasumi Toyama, the current leader and rhythm guitarist of Poppin'Party, one of the most popular girl bands of the moment.

She is not alone, she has her friends who give her that little push when she cannot alone with herself and her problems, many of these moments there was throughout her life as an artist, until today, Kasumi continues to constantly improve her technique and devotes herself entirely to music.

Poppin'Party was a name known now, and not only by friends and other girl bands, but by the whole country; it was the level they had reached now and it had taken them years, besides making one of the most complicated decisions in the life of a music enthusiast or lover, as were the girls of Poppin'Party.

Would they give up everything to dedicate themselves completely to music?

Yes, they did.

Some things changed, the world changed for them, they went through many live houses that welcomed them with open arms, then to produce their own music to market it, repeat the technique to perfect it, realize that the world of music is tough and that people play a big role that defines who is popular and who is not, who makes money and who doesn't.

And the doors that this opens, the times that one has to stain one's hands or climb cleanly, but late.

The raising of doubts that torment the mind and heart: "Am I good enough at what I do? What am I doing wrong? What if I try...? What if...? If only there were..."

Kasumi, Rimi, Saya, Tae and Arisa faced many challenges that were difficult for them to overcome, because sometimes friendship is not enough, because giving everything is not the answer to be popular, because technique is not everything, because in the world of music you don't have what you deserve, it's a matter of seasons, luck and marketing.

However, there is another weapon that you have to have very sharp when you are facing the world and taking your steps through the world of music, some say it's called maturing; which the girls did, they became older, more responsible, more critical and more self-confident, things that are not easy to do and are not done exactly with a smile, but there was something that overlapped all that.

Their strong bond of friendship that was only cultivated and became more powerful as they spent more time together, was true that, despite the years that had passed, they all kept their essence.

Kasumi was still the soul of the group, she was the founder, the singer, the one who wrote the songs and the one who gave new ideas, however, now she was an adult, she let her hair grow, she became mature and she put a lot of effort to dominate her guitar; she met the right people to improve in this aspect, and one of them became really special.

Her performance on stage was one of fun and happiness, with enough mastery, she could even sing as she jumped and jumped towards people from the stage, to be carried back and forth to the stage, as if people's hands were a tide.

Rumi had improved a lot on the bass, her technique was always bad, at least for her, but she overcame it with hard work and practice, besides she achieved one of her goals by Poppin'Party becoming popular, she stopped seeing her sister as someone superior and unreachable, even if Glitter*Green was as active as them, now she didn't feel any less and had a great time on stage.

Tae had always been above Kasumi on the guitar, but as the years passed and she grew older, she became a specialist on the guitar, contributing some solo and dynamism to the presentations of Poppin'Party, since in the concerts is where all gave everything, she was no exception and always kept the happy sound and pop-rock of the group.

She had nothing to envy Roselia; a band of girls who had climbed much higher than them and who followed her behind.

Arisa was the voice of reason in the group and kept the order within what could be in Poppin'Party, this didn't change in all that time, in addition to her dishonesty remained over the years, but at least in the group, always showed how it really was.

The flame of her passion for her instrument was put to the test on several occasions, especially in the bad times when they were not doing very well in sales, but with the help of her inseparable friends and especially Kasumi, she managed to move forward and become better.

Saya was a family woman, besides she could not leave her mother alone, even if she loved music, life put many traps in her mother's health, but with her full support and the money she earned thanks to the band, since she had no other job than making music, health improved and calm returned to her world, the worst moments is when Poppin'Party was not popular and she blamed herself for not being able to contribute anything at home, since her hours of work in the bakery were greatly reduced.

With time and effort, things improved, the doors were opened for the group and with it, Saya's contributions to her family did a lot of good, just as she improved her technique with the drums, especially in the performance, since in the concerts and by the rhythm, she needed to be constantly playing.

The problems could not have been solved if they had not had each other, as well as their families and friends, even their rivals in this very competitive world of bands. But there are some people who are luckier, who have a star in their wake.

And so did she.

Kasumi Toyama, young woman of 24 years old, with great musical experience, long brown hair, purple eyes full of life, white skin, beautiful figure with any clothes that wears on stage and with the casual ones that she wears now, besides her inseparable Random Star; a guitar that had a slight modification in the pills and in the color of the strings, she carried it on her back, in its case.

It was a starry night that could only mean that everything was going to be fine, at least Kasumi always liked to think so and believed it.

"Oh, there you are!" Kasumi said in good humour and running towards a young man with blue hair made a mess and green eyes, she jumped to embrace him. "I got you! Did you see me today too? Did you see me?!"

"Yes, yes, I saw you, little star," he said in a slightly muffled mood, but she just started laughing a little while she was being hugged too, that made her blush a little, it was easily noticeable on her porcelain skin.

"I like it when you say that to me, even though your tone isn't very cheerful, maybe... Didn't you like to see me shining? Today the concert was great!" she said cheerfully and separated from him to raise her arms with emotion, he just smiled a little when he saw her happy. "I really felt like we were shining!"

"So much that you jumped off the stage like crazy?"

"Meanie, you already look like Arisa!" she said with a slightly frowned frown, he just caressed her head and smiled a little, she ended up smiling a little later. "Well, okay, I forgive you".

"Thank you, Kasumi" he said quietly, but his mood dropped a bit.

"Tell me little star... Come on, come on."

"No, it's embarrassing. Let's go because it's night," he said as he took her by the hand and forced her to walk, but she continued to look at him with disapproval, he realized, so he better looked ahead. "That's will not work, I told you once".

"Come on! Don't be mean, Ken-kun."

"My name is Kenji."

"Ken-kun!" she said with a somewhat mischievous smile, then chuckled.

"By the way, everything was perfect on the guitar, you even risked a solo, although it consisted of pure fifth chords, didn't it?"

"Oh yes, I think I got very excited, and how did I do it? I did it well? I practiced it, just in case you thought I didn't!" she said confidently and with a small smile, all this while they were still walking, Kenji smiled at Kasumi. "So, then?!"

"You risked your move, but I liked it, you really improved a lot, little star, you make me feel really proud, I think now I can tell others that my girlfriend is the leader of Poppin'Party and a great guitarist".

"Huh? Haven't you ever told them?!" she asked between annoying and sad, but now it was his turn to laugh very audibly. "You're worse than Arisa, you're the worst... Making those bad jokes, I do say you're my boyfriend, Soul of Freedom's guitarist! And I won't say what you are at night..."

"Hey, nobody knows that but you!" he said as he passed his arm behind her neck and brought her closer to him, to keep her close and share his warmth. "I'm sorry, little star, but I swear today... you were really shining, all the audience enjoyed it, I'm sure of that and heavens, I see myself saying all this cheesy. Yeah, I'm just going to stop talking".

"No, no, no, no" she said quickly and hugged him as they continued walking like this, a smile adorned her face. "Tell me nicer things, I like it when you try".

"When do I try? I mean, don't I get it?" he asked without being able to look at her, he was blushing with shame as she laughed low.

"Don't be silly, of course you make it"

She stopped and while she continued hugging him, even if the difference in height was enough, she approached to kiss him on the cheek, Kenji was impressed and opened his eyes a little more.

"You always make me feel special, besides that I know your secret, the one that only the people closest to you know, oh, prince of darkness, Yei!"

"I never say those cheap phrases, I just get to express everything to the maximum, with my music" he said a little annoyed, but with a confident smile, Kasumi nodded.

"I know, at first I didn't, I thought you were crazy, I think they all believed that about you, even your band mates, but when you talk about what you like and when you're on stage, giving everything about yourself, you really shine, Ken-kun, you make my heart race and you also give a little fear..." said a little nervous and Kenji had a bitter smile, but then Kasumi smiled warmly. "Anyway, I love you in every moment".

"Me... too..." he said with difficulty as she smiled as she saw him blushing, trying to avoid her lively gaze.

Kenji was a great guitarist, he was the best guitarist that the Poppin'Party girls had ever known, even Tae had to admit that there was no comparison, especially because the boy loved heavy and dark music, that demanded demonic speeds, broad mastery of techniques and great performance on the guitar, something they didn't have.

In fact, not even the girls from Roselia had such technique and speed, although it must also be added that he belonged to a genre different from his, therefore, a different world.

Kenji belonged to a rock band known as "Soul of Freedom" where he had great fame for how dynamic he was in his concerts, since the songs were simpler compared to his musical preference, being able to play with his teeth and put the guitar behind his neck while playing without seeing, it was really a show.

However, at night he played for another band that he had formed himself, only his few friends, his little sister and his girlfriend knew that dark side of him.

Although in reality it was his true self, in its maximum expression as he used to call it, is where he really enjoyed singing and playing his guitar, the dark makeup was actually his true face, his dark clothes were his favorite clothes and the lyrics were not nice or cheerful at all what he composed.

If you knew this side of Kenji, no one would understand why he was with Kasumi, in fact, even with what was already known and by his attitude a little cold, Arisa and the others didn't understand why they loved each other, with this, certainly much less.

They had met in the conservatory of their city to learn to play guitar, a challenge for Kasumi, but it made her much better, that's where she got help for the practices of this boy, who seemed an expert, but that's not when her love was born.

It was then and with time, after meeting and frequenting concerts between the two, of one and the other, that Kasumi's joy, passion and happiness was contagious to the boy, with every song, with every moment they spent together, with every concert, with every part of Kasumi Toyama, he was convinced that she was really brilliant, like a star, but since she was small, she was a little star, but she shone with an intensity that pierced every wall of coldness between them.

Until you get to him and become the master of his heart.

"Kasumi".

"Yes?" she asked with a smile as she squeezed his hand a little harder.

"Today you're shining, little star".

"You said it!" she said with a smile.

"Yes, I said it..." He said when he saw the sky for a moment, it seems that it smiled at him like she did.


End file.
